


Burning

by Lacertae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome, Xeno, double teaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:04:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacertae/pseuds/Lacertae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Karkat/Dave/Sollux, pwp*</p><p>Short threesome fic. Karkat and Sollux double team a very willing Dave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning

**Author's Note:**

> I just felt like porn'ing today, and I hope you'll like it :D

Dave wonders what he’s done to deserve it –the question flutters across his mind as he arches his back, bucking into the wet nook surrounding his erection.

His mouth is busy sucking on Sollux’s split tongue, feeling overwhelmed because the troll has an unfair advantage, and just kissing him is adding to the pleasure, and he’s not sure he can keep up.

Behind him, Karkat is easing a finger inside him, well slicked with a mix of genetic material and lubrication, and Dave clenches down on it as Sollux’s muscles also clamp down on his dick, making him moan into the kiss.

He’s having a hard time breathing, and he can feel Sollux smirking against his lips, mismatched eyes narrowed with lust and amusement as he does that thing with his insides that sends a wave of pleasure down his back.

He moans, throaty and raw, when he feels Karkat’s mouth map down his spine one kiss at a time, tongue and lips marking every inch of him.

Dave feels like he’s floating in paradise, unable to take a grip as the pleasure slowly but surely builds up inside him.

His hands are handcuffed to the bed, his legs spread apart as he’s facing the wall, and Sollux is tucked comfortably in front of him, using his hips to make Dave slide inside him, and he sees stars with every thrust.

“Hnnn... aaah…”

He can’t see Karkat, but he feels his fingers wriggle their way in, slowly, preparing him and caressing his prostate, coaxing him until he’s a gasping mess, until he feels like he’s going to catch on fire.

The double stimulation is almost too much, and he can’t do anything to control the pace. Whenever Karkat thrusts a finger inside him, he pushes him forwards with his other hand, and Sollux takes him so deep he’s sure he’s going to swallow him whole.

It feels good, _so good_ , and Dave moans, broken and gasping and pleading, but they are evil, and teasing, and the pace remains unchanged as they slowly fuck coherency out of him.

Fingers spread his cheeks apart, and he can feel Karkat’s bulge slide between them, teasing his prepared entrance, the tip moving down to his balls, caressing them from behind.

He’s sobbing, because he wants Karkat inside him, and feels lips on the back of his neck, sucking every spot there that makes the ache and the pleasure intensify.

He’s not sure if he’s cried out their names or if it’s just in his mind, because there’s not enough air, and not enough of his coherence left to speak.

“Ahhh…” Sollux’s lips leave his own so he follows them, but Sollux denies him that pleasure, instead moving his mouth down to join Karkat’s on his neck.

Dave is vaguely aware that they’re marking him, leaving hickeys and bites on his skin so that next time someone tries to flirt with him, they’ll know he’s taken –not that Dave would ever flirt back, he’s happy where he is, he’d _never_ –

But it feels so good when they mark him, when they remind him that _they_ want him there, between them, just as much as he _wants_ to be there with them, and it’s hard to keep still, to not slump down on Sollux and try to give back just as much as he’s receiving, but he promised he’d let them do this, so he shivers and moans and bares his neck for them.

There will be time later.

His thoughts scatter like pebbles when Sollux bites down hard on his neck, at the same time thrusting in a way that makes him sob out loud.

“Ah– p… please… _hnnnn_ –”

Karkat groans, deep in his throat, and makes a clicking sound that is so alien to Dave’s human ears, and that makes his insides fire up.

“You’re a loud mess,” Karkat growls against his ear, hands trailing down his back to hold onto his hips.

Sollux’s hands join his, fingers intertwining as the two trolls look at each other from either side of the human, and they both smirk, cheeky and pleased.

“I’d thay I like it, KK,” Sollux replies, stilling his thrusting and making Dave keen. “You’re loud too”. His voice barely shakes, but it’s thick and throaty.

Karkat huffs, but doesn’t deny it –he simply licks Dave’s ear, nibbling on it. Dave is shivering under his hands, and he peeks from above his shoulder, watching the way Dave’s human bulge disappears inside Sollux’s nook.

The yellow genetic material covers Dave’s hips and thighs, and Karkat’s own bulge throbs sympathetically, wanting to add to that mess. It’s a thought that once made him cringe, but he’s learned to not give a fuck –he wants it, and that’s good enough.

He rubs himself against Dave’s bare back, his bulge leaving trails of red all over his dark skin, and Dave bucks back into him, wordlessly begging him; Karkat has a steely control over himself, but his breathing is heavy and quick, and just thinking about the way his fingers felt inside Dave makes him want to just get it on and pail him.

Sollux has had Dave inside him for a while now, and stills when Karkat looks at him past the line of Dave’s shoulders; his cheeks are flushed, and his bulges are thrashing against his stomach, curled around each other. He waits for Karkat to nod, and swallows eagerly when he does so.

They share a smirk, and Karkat’s bulge finally seeks out Dave’s entrance. “Yes, _yes_ –”

He pushes in, and Dave makes a soft, wanton noise, nodding and seeking Sollux’s lips for a kiss, but Sollux denies him that, and tightens his muscles, clenching around Dave’s cock.

Dave throws his head back and moans, mutters and curses as Karkat slowly fills him, his bulge rubbing his insides, seeking his prostate and carefully brushing against it.

It doesn’t take much –Dave’s already loud, and he only grows louder as Karkat starts to thrust into him, mimicking the way humans pailed0.

It’s weird, but it feels _good_ , a rough friction on his bulge, that coils and undulates inside Dave like no human bulge will, and it sends Dave crazy.

Sollux feels Dave push against him from the force of Karkat’s movements, and groans, eyes fluttering close as he feels the cock inside him brush pleasantly against all the right nerves.

“Yeth,” he murmurs, accompanying the movement with his body.

They’re both pailing Dave now, and he’s loud and gorgeous sandwiched between them, shuddering and trembling with the force of their mismatched thrusts.

Dave’s head falls on the crook of Sollux’s neck, and the troll can feel the moans against his skin, the trail of drool from Dave’s lips as he is unable to do much aside for moan for them.

Sollux caresses Dave’s chest, taking his time with his nipples, which he might or might not have a slight fixation for, and wishes his angle allowed him to suck on them to hear the embarrassedly high pitched squeals he knows he can take from Dave.

He contents himself with this pace, shoving his hips up to meet Dave, feeling the way his bulge slides so easily inside him, lubed and slick and filling him to the brim.

He fantasizes about riding Dave’s cock while sucking on Karkat’s bulge, he fantasizes about penetrating Dave, about intertwining his bulges with Karkat’s one, all promises for a near future, then steers himself back to the present and thrusts harder.

Karkat latches his lips on Dave’s neck, lets his bulge move as much as it wants, shallowly pushing deeper and deeper inside Dave; his nook drips down on the bed, staining the sheets red, where there’s already sweat and yellow.

He wants to see Dave come first, he wants to see him topple over and then he wants to fill him, and he wants to watch Sollux tease Dave further as he climaxes.

His thrusts become erratic when he feels Dave shake, the way he’s so tense and wound up a clear sign that he’s so close, _so close_.

Dave swims in pleasure, legs and arms trembling and tired, but he can’t even feel that –he only feels the pleasure, the pressure of Karkat’s bulge teasing his prostate, the way Sollux’s nook envelopes him and sucks him in.

Everything feels so good he’s almost afraid of letting go, but when he tries to calm down, to last more, he feels Sollux tighten around him, and Karkat focus more on his prostate.

Their hands are everywhere on his body, coaxing him, making him cry out louder, and he knows he has no other choice but to let himself go.

He likes the fact that he has them, and they’re there to catch him when he does.

“Ah… aaah… ah–” Dave slumps down on Sollux, unable to keep himself up anymore.

He feels Karkat’s hands catch him by his hips, holding him up.

He feels Sollux shift lower, aligning their bodies better, to take more of him inside. He’s moaning as well, and Karkat is grunting  behind them, and they’re calling out his name, coaxing him forth, murmuring breathless words in his ears–

He doesn’t last any longer than this.

The pleasure inside him tightens, spreads to his arms, filling him, and he comes with a strangled sob, the world spinning around him as his orgasm makes his vision go white.

He’s falling down on the bed, trembling, but Sollux and Karkat are there, and he breathes them in as he climaxes, feels the way Karkat curses as he picks up the pace, and feels him when he releases inside him, hot and trickling out in waves.

Sollux is the last, he milks Dave’s orgasm inside his nook as he moves against him, then grabs blindly one of Dave’s hands and uses it to touch himself, thrusting his bulges between his slackened fingers to finish himself.

Dave feels his body twitch, his fingers tingling, and his oversensitive skin burns as he twitches inside Sollux, riding a smaller but still equally intense dry orgasm, brought over the top again by Karkat’s thrusts and Sollux’s nook.

Then he feels wetness seep around him, and Sollux finally slips away from him, those twitching muscles letting his limp cock go.

The bed is cool against his cheeks, but the two trolls spooning him from both sides are way too hot, and his body is pleasantly sandwiched still, face hidden in Karkat’s hair; his hands are freed and he slumps down, eyes fluttering open long enough to stare into Karkat’s face and smile.

The room around him spins pleasantly, a vertigo of dizziness and pleasure, and Dave sighs contentedly, letting his body relax in the afterglow.

Sollux yawns behind him, mouth pressed against his shoulder blade, and Karkat grunts.

“Don’t you think you can fall asleep on me, Sollux,” he growls, making a threatening clicking noise with his throat. “I am not sleeping in this bed until we’ve cleaned up a bit”.

“Yeth, yeth,” Sollux shifts a bit, fingers caressing down the curve of Dave’s back. “Thtop nagging, KK”.

“I’ll ‘thtop nagging’ when you stop slacking off. Half of the mess is yours”.

Dave chuckles, stretching lazily and feeling pleasantly sore. “Does that mean I shall bask in not having to come in buckets and relax while you two bicker n’ clean?”

“Shove it where it hurts,” Karkat replies diplomatically, snorting and wriggling away from Dave’s arms.

Dave gives up on understanding how can Karkat lose the afterglow so quickly. Then he feels Sollux move as well, grumbling and clicking in his throat, and exhales slowly, sitting up.

The soreness will fade quickly once he’s applied some of the sopor, preventing the dreaded ‘pain of the next day’, but he still doesn’t feel like standing, even if his groin area is covered by an unpleasant mix of yellow and red.

He wonders if he can make one of the other two clean him up if he promises them something in exchange.

“Don’t even think about it, Dave,” Karkat growls at him, effectively stopping him even before he opens his mouth. “Here, I got this for you”.

He’s handing him a couple green pills and a glass of water; Dave sighs and thanks him, swallowing them, and waits for them to take effect so that he can stand and help the others clean up.

The sooner they do it, the sooner they will cuddle again.

 


End file.
